Dropping by
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: when cammie goes away to destory the COC, she pays everyone a little visit.
1. Chapter 1

Who knew that she was ever going to come across his path again? But considering she was running from everyone she knew, she didn't have a choice. She was out of money, hungry, gadgets, and tired. She knew this was dangerous and probably will put her back on grid. She really needed a break but with all her running, hiding, and killing, it didn't seem right for her to sleep.

She knocked 3 times and waited. She could hear a faint coming in the background. The door opened to leave a very shocked Jonas on the other side.

"Cammie? Is that really you?" he said with eyes widened.

"Yes Jonas. It's really me" Cammie said. She gave him a warm smile but with a hint of desperateness. She guess that all that acting and camouflaging really helped.

"Cammie where the hell have you been? You were off the grid for 7 MONTHS!" he emphasized the word month.

"Zach has been crazy without you! He broke out of school 5 times to look for you but was caught twice! He's worried Cam. You really messed him up. You should see him." Jonas pleaded. He was trying to give her the guilt tripped and he hoped it worked. But Jonas is smarter than that. He knew it took more than guilt to bring a spy home.

"I know Jo I really do but I can't. not yet at least. Look I am looking for a place to hide for a bit you know I'm trying to cover my tracks. Someone has been tailing me for the past 2 weeks and since you're smart, I'm sure you can hide me right?" She gave him the puppy dog face and a quick glance behind her. Jonas caught on.

"Alright Cammie. Come on in." he opened the door more and motioned her to enter. She gave a quick smirk and then a hug.

"Well my parents are going to be out for 2 days on a business trip so you can stay until then. There is food in the kitchen and some left over pasta, shower and bathroom is upstairs. I'm going to get some extra clothes so you can shower." With that he had left.

She didn't waste any time. She looked around, throwing stuff on the ground, looking for anything she can use. You found a remote. She clicked it and it had opened a secret lab full of gadgets and other stuff. Jackpot was her first word she had said and with a big grin.

By the time Jonas had come down, Cammie was gone and nowhere in sight. But she did leave a mess everywhere.

"DAMN!" he yelled. He knew he was being played. He ran and found his remote crushed so he grabbed his spare in his room. He opened his secret passage and saw that it was wrecked. His computer, gadgets were missing, his bugs, cameras, everything. He looked around and found a note.

_Dear Jonas,_

_Thanks for everything. Don't bother even trying to track me with that bug you placed on me. I destroyed it with the rest of the evidence that I was there. Sorry but I can't place you in danger. Not you or the rest of the gang. I took all of your life savings which by the way wasn't guarded very well. Really Jonas, Mr. Snuggles? Liz is going to love that. Anyways I'll pay back the $7,853.92 back later. But if I don't just take it out of my bank later. Sorry had to leave so early but you did your part. By the way I loved the chicken pasta can't believe you can cook! Maybe you could teach me some day that is if I come back. Well bye Joe and oh before I forget, go check your front door. I left a present._

_Love,_

_CAMMIE MORGAN._

_P.S tell him to lay off and stop tailing me and don't try looking for me. He's going to get hurt in this._

Before he knew it, he ran outside and quickly opened the door to find someone tied up with rope and mouth covered in duck tape.

"Zach?"


	2. dropping by LA

Somewhere I this town, there must a happy little singing with clowns about how lovely the day is but not here in Los Angeles. There was a very gloomy Macey Mchenry on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Lately she had been doing that a lot. Every since Cammie left for the summer, Macey was first very shocked, but not as shocked as a Bex Baxter, then very sad, almost as sad as a Liz Sutton.

As Macey was thinking about her times with Cammie, she heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Ms. Mchenry, your friend is here to see you." The Secret Service told her.

"Who is it?" Macey wondered. _Bex said she was coming to visit._ Macey thought.

She opened the door to find a very cheerful girl hug her out of nowhere. Macey couldn't tell with her shiny blond long hair and her very skimpy outfit. She knew for a fact that Bex isn't this pale or tall. She closed the door signaling the Agent to leave. As soon as she heard him walk away, she flipped the mystery girl to the floor. But the girl knew her attack, counter, and tossed Macey on the bed.

"You have 3 seconds to tell me who you are or else I'm going to yell and about 20 Secret Service agents are going to coming in and kick your sorry ass" Macey threatened.

The girl blinked and laughed.

"What's so funny." Macey said.

"What's wrong Macey? Can't recognize an old best friend?" She said with a smirk.

Macey blinked and absorbed the words she just spoke.

"C-Cammie?" Macey's tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Cammie said.

Before Cammie could give her a hug, Macey slapped her across the face.

"Well should have saw that." Cammie said while rubbing her now sore cheek.

"WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU? AND LIZ? AND BEX? BEX IS GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT AFTER ME YOU KNOW!" Macey yelled.

"Listen, I can't explain now. It's too dangerous. It could put you at risk even being the senators daughter."

"I don't care! You left us cammie! Me, bex, Liz, your mom, and even Joe! You left. You walked right out just leaving a note! You know, some freshman had to tell your mom you were missing because SHE found the note? You didn't even feel sorry! You were that one person who knew me best and YOU LEFT! How was I suppose to act? Like I'm freaking ok? Like everything is alright? Well it's not! You know why? Because YOU LEFT!"

From that point Macey started crying, ruining her perfect make up , and leaving her vulnerable.

"Macey. I'm sorry but I had too. I put everyone at risk, I only cause trouble, and I need answers. You know that." Cammie felt like she was stabbed in the back with a knife.

"Well, can you at least tell me where you've been?" Macey started wiping her tears.

"Oh you know here and there, I've been to Peru once, met this guy who I honeypotted, it was sweet! I got like $300 from him plus his condo. Oh man good times." Cammie tried to lighten the mood with this.

Macey blinked once again. Was this really that shy girl who could barley flirt with a civilian much less a stranger?

"What's wrong Macey?"

"Nothing but you sounds more like Abby. I mean the clothes, the brand new shiny hair, and you honey potting? Wow."

"Well you got to do what you got to do. I guess you can say I grew up on this trip."

Soon Macey and Cammie started talking like best friends again. They talked about the past, Cammie's trip and what's new with everyone.

"So Tina like finally shut up about how Eva's mom was a double agent for the Russians only to start talking about how Anna's brother eloped with Courtney's sister." Macey went on about.

"That's just like Tina. Hey I'm thirsty, want some water?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah I'm parched! Talking for hours takes a lot out of you." Macey exaggerated.

" Here." Cammie pasted a glass of water to Macey. Cammie and Macey drank the glass and put it on the desk. Cammie's internal alarm went off.

"Oh shoot. I have to get going Macey, meeting a guy. Classified." Cammie apologized.

"You're not going. I just got you back! There is no way you're leaving again. Not this time." Macey decided.

Cammie sighed. "I knew you were going to say that but I have to go now. It should be kicking in right about… now."

Suddenly Macey felt dizzy. Her vision was going blurry, her head was spinning, and she could barley understand what's going on.

"Don't worry. It's a temporary drug. It'll be out your system before you know it. Now I have to go. I'll call your agents here. By the way, love the jacket."

The last thing Macey remembers was Cammie calling in the guards and hearing the words poison.

Few hours later, Macey woke up in a hospital on a white bed. Out the door she could see the Secret service guarding the door. Macey regained her memory and jerked out the bed but while she was getting up, a note slipped out of her jacket pocket.

_Dear Macey,_

_Sorry I had to do that but I did need to go. I knew you wouldn't handle it very well but I had to see you. When I get back, or if, I'll tell you everything. That is if the CIA permits me too. Don't worry I'm sure Tina will make up some story about how I started the COC or something. By the way, I took you trackless phone, very handy, some disguises and clothes, and a whole lot make up. Be proud! My fashion sense improved! _

_ Love, _

_Your sister Cameron Ann Morgan._

_P.s check out the box! Hope It didn't get mess up that bad!_

Macey was confused and looked around the room. She found the box in the corner. It was a giant box and had no address or label. She opened it with her $500 manicure only to see tons of new and exotic clothes and make up. But only one outfit seemed the most valuable. It was Cammie's old uniform from Gallagher.


End file.
